Electronic commerce (e-commerce) websites are an increasingly popular venue for consumers to research and purchase products without physically visiting a conventional brick-and-mortar retail store. An e-commerce website may provide products and/or services to a vast number of customers. As a result of providing such products and/or services, the e-commerce website may obtain extensive amounts of data about their customer base. Such customer data may aid the e-commerce website to provide products and/or services that are relevant and/or otherwise desirable to a particular customers.
In particular, an e-commerce website may attempt to identify groups of customers with similar interests or similar lifestyles. The e-commerce website may analyze these identified groups to derive generalizations regarding members of the group. The e-commerce website may then tailor its services to members of each group based upon the derived generalizations.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application.